


Where is she?

by HPMCUGOT_trash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gendrya - Freeform, Reunions, season 8x03 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPMCUGOT_trash/pseuds/HPMCUGOT_trash
Summary: When the dead finally fall Gendry only has one thought on his mind, where is she?





	Where is she?

      His arms burned from swinging his mace. He doesn’t remember when he began fighting from on top of a pile of the dead back-to-back with Tormund but Gendry knows they won’t last much longer. The dead just keep coming in droves, for every one they kill there are four more taking its place. Gendry’s thought about his death many times since leaving King’s Landing with Yoren’s party. Between the Gold Cloaks, Harrenhal, the Red Women, and his expedition beyond the Wall it’s hard to not have, but he still wishes that his death would happen differently. He wishes not to live past this battle, that’s no longer a possibility he considers, but to see her one last time, to hold her, to love her.

     His Lady.

      _Arya_.

     Lying with her the hours before the battle made his death harder to accept but he would if it meant she lived. Not that he doubted her ability anymore, not after her dagger demonstration in the forge, but one wrong move and it was over. Gendry was pulled back from his thoughts when a dead Northern jumped on his back. He swung his arm back in an effort to destroy the creature and saw an Unsullied sprinting towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Gendry slowly opened his eyes and was meet with the sight more unbelievable than dead men marching at him. Every body that had bee charging at the living seconds before lying still at their feet. He looked around the courtyard and saw looks of both relief and disbelief painting the faces of the survivors. The ginger Wildling beside him was the first to break the silence.

     "The Crow bastard did it!" He bellowed shaking everyone out of their shock. The yard went up in cheers and people began crying and hugging the nearest person but Gendry couldn't celebrate yet. He needed to find her. Gendry took off towards where he knew she was supposed to be stationed, the battlements. He walked along and couldn't find her but he did find the broken remnants of her staff. His hands shook as he picked it up, and his legs threaten to give way underneath him. _This means nothing_ , he prays. _She dropped it, she's somewhere else, she's safe, I can't have lived if she hasn't_. A million similar thoughts speed through his mind as he jogs back to the courtyard where the living have congregated.

       Gendry peers through the crowd and catches glimpses of the others who have managed to survive this nightmare. Brienne of Tarth supporting Podrick who looks as if he's injured his leg, the Lannister brothers sitting by a wall passing a wineskin, Tormund and The Hound are arguing over who killed more of the dead, Samwell holding onto his son and wife like they might disappear at any moment, Ser Davos meets his eyes and seems to begin to head his away but Gendry continues his search and then he sees her. She's limping behind her brothers as they exit the Godswood. He begins walking towards her until he sees Lady Stark barrel into her siblings, inspecting each of them. He stands and watches her almost melt into her sister's touch unable to interrupt the family's moment of peace. Suddenly she picks up her head and stares right at him, and through some unknown power that only she possesses he begins waking to her again. They're eyes are trained on each other not seeing the confusion on the faces of those around them. By the end he's sprinting to her and captures her in a hug happy to finally have her in his arms. Soon they're kissing not passionately like the night before but slowly relishing the other person. They release each other and he's able too see the cut her forehead and the bruises on her neck. Gendry cradles her cheek and just takes in the sight of her, until he hears a throat being cleared.

       They both turn and see the crowd that has gathered around them, even the Dragon Queen has joined the onlookers. Daenerys stands next to Jon, both restraining and comforting him, with an amused look upon her face. Sansa's face slowly shifts from confusion to understanding as she smiles down at her odd sister but Jon's face tells a different story.  His nostrils flared, eyes wide it would be easy to think he was still locked in battle.

        "Is there something either of you would like to tell us?" His teeth remained clenched through the whole question. Gendry thought he was scared while fighting the dead but looking into the face of the King in the North instills an unparalleled fear in him. Before he can respond in any way though the fierce warrior in front of him saves him the trouble.

          "Not particularly, no," the softness on her face replaced by a firm mask.

          "Arya-"

          "No Jon, you listen here, I've just the Night King I think I'm entitled to kiss however I bloody want."

          "I'm sorry to change the subject but, Arya, did you just say you killed the Night King," Sansa sputters out. Arya merely nods regretting bringing this subject u in front of the whole courtyard.

         "Wait, Snow it wasn't you?" Asks a confused Tormund. Jon's face softens if only slightly to speak about the battle and his sisters ultimate victory.

          "No, it wasn't me. I got stopped by the dragon before i could make it too the Godswood. When everything ended and I finally enter Arya had a dagger in hand ice surrounding her," Jon turned to his sister, "she saved us all."

         Tormund turned to the couple awestruck, "How did a Southron fucker like you end up with a women like her?"

         Before Jon could react to that comment Daenerys spoke up. "I believe Lady Stark will agree," she announced while casting a glance at Sansa," that a feast is in order in honor of our victory and of our savior, Arya of House Stark, Bringer of the Dawn." A roar when up through the crowd and slowly people began organizing themselves into tasks to prepare for the night's revelry. Eventually almost all the smallfolk left and Gendry felt scrutinized once again. Jon stepped up to Gendry and looked him dead in his eye.

       "I'll trust you because she does but we will discuss this," he then stalked a away Daenerys following close behind. Her sister wheeled their brother Bran away with nothing but a smirk and a look that told Arya she would be expecting the fully story in the near future. Davos passed by with a weary sigh but a smile, "I'm happy for you boy, confused why you keep doing things to get yourself almost killed but happy." 

      "Thank you Ser Davos." The last person to leave the courtyard was The Hound and all he did was eye Gendry and growl before stalking away. Then they were alone.

       "I can't believe them, acting as if this is any of their business."

       "Arya, they're just worried about you being proper. I'm a bastard blacksmith and you're a Lady 

       "Fuck them, all i care about now is that you survived." She pulled him close to her face,"and don't call me a Lady."

       "As you wish m'lady."

**Author's Note:**

> After reading dozens of Post-8x03 Gendrya fics I want to write my own take on it. This is my first ever fic and I hope y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
